Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved means of transferring fuel for auxiliary purposes for boat, yacht and ship operators.
2. Background Information
When boaters fuel auxiliary equipment such as powered water skis, they typically lug five gallon cans of gasoline from a shore based fuel pump to their boat, storing the cans at the rear of their boat. Then, kneeling or crouching on the rear lower deck of their boat, they pour fuel from the five gallon cans into a fuel tank of the auxiliary equipment. This is awkward, physically taxing, risks injury, and includes the probability of spilling fuel into the water. During this fueling of the auxiliary equipment, both the boat auxiliary equipment are typically dead in the water, bobbing independently with the waves. When the boater goes out for a week-end cruise or longer, often multiple five gallon cans of gasoline are stored in the rear of the boat, on the deck, or on the hull. This is not a safe practice.
As an avid boater, I came up with my invention to avoid lugging five gallon cans, storing multiple cans of gasoline on my rear deck in an unsafe manner, and spilling the fuel into the water while trying to pour the fuel into the fuel tank of a water ski. After crouching on a platform at the rear of a boat gently bobbing in the water while trying to pour gasoline into a fuel tank of a water ski bobbing independently of the boat in the water, and experiencing the frustration of spilling gasoline into the water, and risking injury manhandling a five gallon can of fuel in such an awkward circumstance, I figured there had to be a better way. As I could not find anything on the market, I came with my invention. I have not seen anything like the present invention and believe it is unique.
As will be seen in the subsequent description, the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the above described approach to fueling auxiliary equipment.
The present invention is a means of transferring fuel from a boat fuel tank to auxiliary apparatus in a safe and efficient manner. It includes a fuel dispensing arrangement and a fuel transfer pump connected to a boat""s fuel tank.